


Little Witch

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Original Kreations [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A young witch grows desperate while gathering ingredients, leading to her being ambusheby a monster with pervy intentions only to be saved in the nick of time.





	Little Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Pee desperation, outdoor peeing, tentacle monster, loss of virginity, sexual magic.
> 
> AUthor's note: Posted just in time for Halloween, here's a little something involving a witch, a monster Jack-o-lantern, and a knight.
> 
> Also, this story was a bit of an experiment, as in addition to putting my ideas to text file myself, I gave the core idea of this story as a prompt to one of my favorite commisson writers. Their version can be found at:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968514/chapters/49857767
> 
> Also, while I'm listing this as an original work, Nina is loosely inspired by the Red Mage tier of the female mage generic class from Disgaea 2.
> 
> Also, this is another story I'm in the market for a better title.

Little Witch by Imouto Kitten

As the antique clock hanging on the wall of her small, forest hut chimes   
out, Nina sits up in bed, her quilt falling away to expose her pale   
flesh, rose pink, needle straight hair cascading down her back, stopping   
just above her round, little butt., pointed ears poking out on either   
side of her head.

Standing up, the naked girl shivers as the crisp air of autumn assaults   
her skin, her tiny nipples like hard pebbles upon her flat chest.   
Hugging herself with one arm, she waves her free hand, a nearby wardrobe   
flying open and a robe floating over to her as if worn by an invisible   
person. Stretching out her arms, the robe opens and floats into place   
before wrapping itself around her lithe body, the heavy, wine red fabric   
a nice contrast to her much lighter hair.

Closing the wardrobe with another flick of the wrist, Nina the witch   
steps into her brown leather boots and grabs her staff, shaft of dark   
wood and topped with a bronze sunbrst as it hovers near her, and   
ignoring the chamber pot in the corner of her small bedroom steps into   
the larger of her hut's two rooms, the one that serves as combined   
kitchen, work room, and living room.

Conjuring a fireball from the head of her staff, she lights a fire in   
her fireplace before levitating a cauldron onto the fire and setting   
water to boil.

As the fire drives away the cold, she chops up some rabbit meat and   
prepares a kettle with tea leaves and before long, the pinkette is   
enjoying a simple breakfast of rabbit stew and hot tea.

Musing aloud, the witch addresses the empty room, "There are only a few   
days until Samhain... If I wish to perform any greater magics when the   
veil is at it's thinnest this year, I'd better start gathering   
ingredients... Probably a good idea to start stocking up for the winter,   
especially since many things will soon die down if they haven't already   
and be nearly impossible to find again until spring."

Finishing her meal, the little witch slings a empty pack sewn from many   
animal hides over her shoulder and heads out into the woods surrounding   
her humble home.

Though most of the trees of the forest have lost their verdant foliage   
to reds and oranges, Nina is still able to find many hardy herbs and   
fungi, and even takes the opportunity to harvest a few sprigs from some   
evergreens that will be much harder to access once the first snow   
arrives.

Coming to a river, the sight of running water makes the young witch   
realize something her body has been trying to tell her for a while now:   
that she needs to pee, and with her cheeks turning pink to match her   
hair, she realizes that she neglected to use her chamber pot before   
leaving her hut.

Deciding her need isn't overly pressing, and neither wanting to waste   
time making the trip back to her hut when she's got less than half a   
pack of gathered ingredients and not wanting to risk attracting   
predators with the scent of fresh pee, Nina pushes her growing pond of   
piddle out of mind as she continues her foraging.

By the time she's finished filling her pack with the spoils of her   
gathering, the sun is starting to set and the twinges from Nina's tinkle   
tank have grown from a minor annoyance past a presistent nagging and are   
now almost painful as she caresses her bursting bladder through the   
thick fabric of her robe, saying to herself, "We'll be home soon, you   
can hold it just a little longer."

But Nina's travels that day have taken her quite a distance from her   
humble hut, and while the main paths through the forest are usually safe   
even at night, they're also quite possibly the longest route she could   
take to return home, at least among routes that make any kind of sense.

Her pack heavy on her back and her piddle pot heavy in her belly, Nina   
steps off the main path, deciding to weave her way through the trees in   
the most direct route back to her hut.

Being small enough to slip through all but the narrowest gaps in the   
underbrush and experienced at trail blazing as it was often necessary   
for finding the rarest ingredients, Nina would normally make good time,   
her magic bolstering her naturally frail body in a way to make the pack,   
nearly as heavy as her, seem light as a feather upon her back, but the   
tinkle tides thrashing within her waste water reservoir slow her more   
than she realizes, and distracted by her desperation, Nina had failed to   
realize an important aspect of the season.

Samhain was important to witches because it represented the point in the   
annual cycle of seasons when the veil between life and death was at its   
thinnest, and while Samhain was still a few days away, the veil was   
already starting to weaken enough that spirits could influence the   
material world more easily.

As such, Nina's trip home was repeatedly interrupted by various monsters   
of a ghostly nature, from wild pumpkins and rotted tree stumps brought   
to life by malevolent spirits to reanimated animal carcasses ranging   
from freshly dead to heavily decomposed, to living skeletons long since   
picked clean by scavengers.

Thankfully, even with the dual distractions of protecting the contents   
of her pack and containing the contents of her bladder, The Witch still   
had enough presence of mind to use offensive magic, and most of her   
ghastly foes fell to a single ball of fire, blast of ice, or bolt of   
lightning.

Still, battling so many denizens of the spirit realm in quick succession   
while carrying a heavy load and needing to pee was exhausting, and as   
the witch takes a break from the gauntlet to catch her breath, leaning   
against a tree for support, she's hit with a sneak attack that leaves   
her face covered in lemon yellow goo.

Wiping the goop off her face, she catches sight of the culprit, a cute   
scowl forming as she realizes she was ambushed by a yellow slime. Slimes   
were among the weakest monsters that could be found in the forest, and   
if their gelatinous bodies weren't useful for making potions, they'd be   
exterminated as minor pests, so even in her compromised state, it was a   
bit embarrassing to have been hit by one.

However, before Nina can lift her staff to eliminate the yellow blob of   
living goo, the pool of pent-up pee pounding in her prodigiously   
protruding piddle pot seems to double in diameter all of a sudden, the   
girl nearly bending double as she clamps both hands over her girlhood   
through her robes as she remembers with horror that a highly diluted   
solution of yellow slime is the base for one of the strongest diuretic   
potions she knows of and that she must of swallowed some of the glob   
that had hit her in the face.

With sheer force of will, Nina manages to lift her staff once more,   
blasting the slime with ice, freezing it solid, but as she moves to   
shatter it under her boot, another tsunami of desperation washes over   
her, prompting the witch to drop her staff and pack, hike up her robes,   
and drop into a squat right where she stands, and not a moment too soon   
as the dam shatters and a torrent of tinkle, far thicker and far   
stronger than any such a small girl should be able to produce jets   
forth, the sheer force enough to shred through the layer of dead leaves   
covering the ground and even carve a divot into the bare dirt beneath.

Closing her eyes, Nina lets her head lull back, a soft moan emitting   
from her throat as countless pints of pee pour forth from her precious   
place with no sign of an end to the deluge apparent, the protrusion of   
the pinkette's piddle pot peeking out from under her robes giving her   
the look of a young mother preparing to give birth to her first child   
instead of merely relieving herself.

Nina's act of outdoor urination continues for many minutes, her   
impossibly full bladder feeling like it's holding a literal ocean that   
isn't diminished in the least by the sheer force and volume of her   
stream or the fact she's now squatting in a mud puddle that couldn't be   
matched even if she filled her largest cauldron to the brim and then   
poured it out on the ground.

As her accidental dose of dangerously concentrated yellow slime works   
it's way through her system, leaving Nina trapped ina perpetual state of   
being both full well past capacity and peeing with such force she's sure   
she'd produce a visible stream even if she were submerged in a rapid   
river and facing upstream, the little witch doesn't realize something is   
sneaking up on her until a thick vine wrapps itself around the ankle of   
one of her now mud-encrusted boots, yanking the peeing girl's leg out   
from under her, her tinkle torrent spraying everywhere, soaking not only   
the girl and her robes, but drenching several nearby trees and even her   
assailent as she finds herself dangling from one leg, her robes bunching   
up around her flat chest.

Concerned for her own well being, she reaches for her dropped staff, her   
fingers barely managing to graze the polished wood shaft, but as she   
tries to stretch the few inches to get a proper grip, more vines shoot   
forth, relieving the girl of her sodden robes and muddy boots as they   
coil around her arms and legs, snatching her away from her weapon and   
raising her several feet off the ground as they shift her into a   
reclined position, arms and legs spread, elbows and knees bent, the arc   
of her still uncontrolable pee stream finally stabilizing as her captor   
emerges from the shadows

Concern gives way to panic at the sight of the giant Jack-o-lantern that   
has ensnared her in its vines, it's orange body easily ten feet tall and   
twenty feet wide, it's massive mawl looking large enough to gobble the   
little witch down in a single gulp, a bright red tongue sticking out to   
intercept her pee stream as if it's a refreshing drink. Had she been   
calmer, she might have made the connection that the nitrogenous wastes   
in urine could be used to make fertilizer or been assured she'd be   
pissing herself in fear right now if she wasn't already peeing from the   
yellow slime.

"Bwa ha ha, I've caught me a tasty looking morsel." comments the monster   
in a haunting bass tone, doing nothing to relieve Nina's fear that she's   
about to be eaten alive.

Struggling against the vines holding her, the helpless girl cries out,   
"Pl-Please, do-don't eat me!"

"Don't worry, I've got something a lot more fun in mind..." replies the   
Jack-o-lantern cryptically as another vine, this one grasping another   
slime monster, this one purple and holding it over the captured witch.

Before Nina can regain her wits enough to remember the effects of purple   
slime, the vine has crushed the happless pest, dowsing her from neck to   
nethers in purple goop before the vine drops down to massage it into her   
skin. Though not as potent as what she swallowed of yellow slime, the   
much larger dosage of her captor's topical application leaves her   
completely at the pumpkin's mercy as the purple slime takes effect and   
drives the remaining effects of the yellow slime out, her pee stream   
finally reducing to a more normal rate of flow and her distended bladder   
finally starting to deflate as all consuming arousal takes the place of   
all consuming desperation, her entire body feeling like she's being   
bathed in enchanted fire that heats, but doesn't burn despite being   
completely exposed to the chilled air of an autumn night.

As her entire body is turned into one, continuous erogenous zone, Nina's   
mind goes almost completely blank, the memory that purple slime is used   
in love potions to induce lust in the drinker unable to penetrate to her   
consciousness.

A multitude of vines rush forth, wrapping themselves around Nina's arms,   
legs, and torso, completely encasing the young witch from the neck down.   
As the vines slither over her skin, gently massaging and squeezing her   
supple flesh, the pinkette might have been concerned if not for the   
effects of the purple slime making every wriggle and writhe of vine   
against her body feel like a warm tongue teasing her flower's petals,   
and her moans soon fill the forest as she gives into the pleasure forced   
upon her by the molesting monster. She can even feel a couple of vines   
prodding at both her maidenhead and her backdoor, though neither makes a   
move to actually penetrate her, as if the vines are saving her holes for   
something else, not that the witch has enough presence of mind to   
realize this possibility, much less be concerned by it.

After what seems like an eternity of pleasant touches that leave Nina   
longing for more, most of the vines retreat, leaving only the ones   
holding her in mid-air. Though still incredibly aroused the renewed   
chill of the autumn night on her skin manages to bring her back to her   
senses enough to open her eyes and spot something that causes her terror   
to return stronger than ever.

Sticking up from the mass of roots that act as her captor's feet stands   
a large, woody protrusion, easily as long as Nina's arm from shoulder to   
wrist and as thick as her neck, and as the vines shift her into an   
upright position, stretching her limbs out until it feels like her   
shoulders and hips are on the verge of being dislocated and slowly lower   
the witch towards that woody protrusion, the girl has no delusions about   
what the giant pumkin has in store for her, especially considering the   
rather perverted leer on the jack-o-lantern's face.

Eyes widening, she declares, "No..." in a barely audible whisper as she   
starts to thrash in her restraints, not caring if she dislocates a joint   
or tears a muscle in her struggles before screaming, "Don't impale me on   
that... thing! You'll rip me to shreds!"

"Bwa ha ha," laughs the pumpkin sadistically, "I love breaking in little   
girls... especially virgins."

As the vines continue to move her inexorably towards what she's sure   
will prove the instrument of her execution, the monster pumpkin dragging   
out the process as long as possible, savoring the witch's fear and   
terror, Nina's strength eventually wears out, leaving her limp in her   
soon to be rapist's vines, giving into despair as she grits her teeth,   
squeezes her eyes shut, and braces for the searing pain of having her   
virgin girlhood shredded by literal monster wood that her tiny body   
could never hope to accomodate.

However, the expected pain never comes, and while she initially thinks   
her captor is merely toying with her, delaying the act of impaling her   
just long enough to give her hope only to rip it away along with her   
virginity, the pause lasts far longer than she can possibly imagine.

When she finally decides to risk opening her eyes, she is surprised to   
see the pumpkin doing battle with another humanoid, a warrior in armor   
wielding broadsword and easily slicing through the pumpkin's vines to   
hack at the flesh of it's main body. Her possible savior stands at least   
twice her height, able to stare the plant-like phantasm directly in the   
eye with every strike from the broad chested man's sword.

As the battle comes to an end, the pumpkin lying in chunks upon the   
ground, all the vines freezing in place, the knight approaches, cutting   
through the vines holding her, her restraints withering and turning   
brown as he cradles her in his off arm, the little witch seeming even   
smaller held in the embrace of such a near giant of a man.

Smiling down at her, seemingly unaffected by her nudity, the knight   
asks, "Fair maiden, what is such a lovely, little lady doing out in   
these woods so late at night?"

Still feeling the affects of the purple slime and realizing that she's   
naked in the arms of a handsome man, Nina can feel her cheeks burning,   
sure they're glowing a pink to match her hair as she averts her gaze,   
and pointing to where her pack had fallen, explains, "I went into the   
forest today to collect ingredients and lost track of time. That monster   
ambushed me as I was making my way back to my hut."

Feeling her girlhood tremble and wanting to get to know the man who   
saved her from likely being raped to death, she asks, "For saving me,   
would you like to follow me to my hut so I can properly repay you?"

"No payment is needed, but I would be most negligent to allow you to   
return home alone so late at night."

"Ah," Nina tries to think fast before blurting out, "but a witch always   
repays a good deed."

"A witch?" he asks in puzzlement, "Surely one as young and cute as you   
couldn't possibly be a witch."

Pointing to her dropped staff, she replies, "Hand me my staff and I'll   
show you." As her small hands wrap around the wooden shaft, she makes   
quick work of incinerating the remains of her would be rapist.

"Well, that was unexpected." replies the knight.

Sheathing his sword and refusing to put her down, claiming, "You're   
clearly tired from your ordeal, I'll carry you and protect you from any   
further threats.", he hoists her pack on to his back, and deciding her   
pissy and muddy robes would be worse than nothing, he slings it over his  
shoulder as he folows her directions back to her hut, the naked witch   
snuggling against his breastplate and longing to feel the muscles that   
must be hidden underneath.

Along the way, she decides introductions are in order and says, "My name   
is Nina, may I ask the name of my savior?"

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." replies the knight before   
answering her question, "You may call me Ivan."

Arriving at her hut, Ivan has to duck his head to get in the door, the   
structure clearly not built with someone of his stature in mind,   
prompting Nina to apologize, "Sorry, didn't expect to have company over   
often,, so I built my home to accomodate my short stature."

Sitting her down, he replies, "That's quite alright."

Shivering from the cold air on her skin, Nina comments, "Um... that   
monster managed to catch me off guard because I was answering nature's   
call... I still feel kind of grossfrom the after math of that... would   
you care to join me in the bath?"

"Do you even have a tub large enough for me?" Asks Ivan, examining the   
interior of the small hut, his hair brushing the ridge pole of the   
sloped thatch roof as he deposits Nina's pack of gathered ingredients   
and her soiled robe upon a rough hewned wooden table.

"Follow me." Is her only response as she leads him out into a fenced off   
backyard, the air noticeably warmer out here despite the approach of   
winter, the cause fairly obvious as Ivan lays eyes upon the hot spring   
that dominates the enclosed space.

"I chose this spot to build my home because it meant I could have hot   
baths year-round while having the space to stretch out and even swim a   
bit if I like."

"I suppose that's a rather attractive upside to living here despite   
being so far from the nearest town." replies Ivan.

Already naked, Nina wades into the spring until the warm water is   
licking at her nipples, those tiny nubs hard as much from the cold air   
she recently left as from her arousal, her long, rosy hair fanning out   
on the water's surface as she cries out, "Come on in, Ivan, the water's   
great!"

As Ivan removes his armor and his underclothes, Nina can't help but   
stare out of the corner of her eye as her savior's muscular body is   
exposed to her, thick biceps, broad shoulders, powerful thighs, and a   
rather impressive even flaccid member dangling between his legs adding   
up to an image that Nina is sure would have her quim quivering with   
desire even if she had never been molested by that monster or drenched   
with undiluted goop from a purple slime.

As Ivan wades waist deep into the water, Nina swims over, pulling a   
wooden bucket of bathing supplies by a length of rope, the bucket   
clearly enchanted to keep it's contents dry and prevent capsizing.

"How about we wash each other?" asks the little witch, pulling a wash   
cloth and bar of soap from the bucket before treading around to Ivan's   
back. In silent agreement, Ivan drops into a sitting position, allowing   
Nina to wash his back. At first, the young girl uses the washcloth to   
scrub at her savior's broad backside, but she soon switches to rubbing   
herself against him, her pebble hard nipples digging into muscular flesh   
as she tries to reach all of the much taller man's back.

Eventually, she swims around to repeat the process against his chest and   
she barely manages to hold back a squeal of delight when she feels his   
strong hands starting to massage soap into her skin, returning the   
favor.

Before long, she can feel something long, thick, and hard rising between   
her slightly parted thighs, and letting instinct guide her, she lowers   
herself until she's practically sitting atop his shaft before starting   
to slide her quivering quim and cute butt along his length, clamping her   
thighs together as she does so.

As she does this, she can tell his cock, for that's the only thing she   
could be straddling right now, is easily as long as her thigh from hip   
to knee and at least as thick as her thigh just above the knee. Much   
smaller than the thing that monster pumpkin wanted to impale her on,   
though still large enough to give her some pause.

But only some pause, as desire soon pushes her to ask, "Do you want to   
put it inside me? Do you wish to claim the treasure you prevented that   
monster from stealing from me?"

Ivan seems a bit taken aback by her forwardness as he stammers a reply,   
"I...I wo-wouldn't want to take advantage of one so youn-"

Placing a finger to his lips, she cuts him off, "Don't worry, I'm older   
than I look." Before stretching up to plant a kiss on his lips, wrapping   
her slender arms around his neck, the height difference forcing her to   
partially relinquish her grip on his member as it slides from between   
her thighs to being gripped between her tiny feet, taking advantage of   
the moan he lets out as her feet caress his shaft giving her the   
opportunity to slide her tongue into his comparably cavernous mouth.

When they finally break for air, Ivan asks, "How old are you?" and in   
mock offense, Nina lifts her feet to his chest before pushing off with   
all four limbs as she floats away from him, kicking her legs a bit as   
she shows off her flat chest, trim tummy, and virgin girlhood.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that age is one of those things a   
gentleman never asks for from a lady? And that it's something a proper   
lady never devulges to a man she's just met?"

"My apologies, milady." comes his remorseful reply.

Still floating on her back atop the water, her magic making the surface   
as solid as a soft bed to the little witch, Nina replies, "I suppose I   
can forgive such a breach of protocol and allow you the honor of taking   
my virginity, but under one condition." Convinced she has his undivided   
attention, she lifts her legs out of the water, bringing her knees up to   
nestle in her armpits as her hands reach down to part her petals. "As   
you can see, my inexperienced twatty is quite tiny and my maiden head is   
fully intact as well. Before your timely intervention, I thought for   
sure I was going to die painfully impaled on that monster pumpkin's   
great, woody phallus, but even you are so well endowed as to give me   
pause..."

"So, what do you propose, dear Nina?" he asks as she trails off.

"Please allow me to use my spells to shrink that magnificent manhood of   
yours to something that will fit comfortably within my depths and then   
teach me the pleasures of a woman." is her reply as she flips over on   
her front and swims back towards him.

"Sh-Shrink?" stammers the knight, placing his hands protectively over   
his crotch.

"Don't worry, it'll only be temporary." replies the pinkette, "If I   
enjoy the experience, I might even ask you to stick around and let you   
slowly stretch my snug snatch until the shrinking spells are no longer   
needed... or perhaps even a bit further."

With some reluctance, he removes his hands as Nina kneels upon the   
spring's bottom, placing her tiny hands upon his massive member, his   
girth such that she can barely touch thumbs and middle fingers at the   
same time as she starts to stroke him. As she channels her magic into   
his flesh, his cock starts slowly shrinking in her grasp, soon narrowing   
enough she can interleave her fingers and touch her palm heels together,   
his shaft now only twice as long as her hand is wide as she continues   
massaging his manhood with her dainty hands.

The more his cock changes from it's natural shape and size, the slower   
the process becomes, but eventually, his member is small enough she can   
encircle it with a single hand, fingers touching palm heel and pinky   
wrapped around the base as her thumb caresses the tip.

"That's more like it." comments Nina before giving the tip a quick kiss   
and retreating to the water's edge, laying down on a large rock, the   
surface worn smooth by erosion and warm to the touch thanks to proximity   
to the hot spring, her luscious, pink lockes spreading out under her as   
she points her toes to the sky and hooks her fingers over her toes as   
she gives Ivan an inviting smile and declares, "Come on, big boy, bury   
that cute, little cock in my cozy, little virgin cunny."

Standing up, water cascading off his muscles, Ivan walks over and   
positions himself over Nina as he asks, "Are you ready, fair maiden?"   
and with a nod of her head, he thrusts balls deep in her virgin passage,   
his shrunken member sliding effortlessly through a gap in her maidenhead,   
filling her up without the pain of a typical deflowering. At her gasp of   
pleasure and lack of any signs of her being in pain, he proceeds to   
start rocking his hips against her, sliding his member in and out of her   
warm, wet passage.

"Oh Morgana!" cries the young witch between moans of ecstacy, her whole   
body taking on a hue to match her hair as the intense sensations from   
her core drive her to ever greater heights of arousal. "Please, Ivan,   
please pound my pussy into submission! Make me a slave to your wonderful   
manhood! Show your little witch the full might of a true warrior!"

Encircling her waist with his massive hands, Ivan lifts Nina's rear from   
the stone, and taking advantage of her slight weight, the witch   
practically weightless in his grip, he proceeds to piston in to her at   
great speed, reducing her to a mewling mess as she cries out her   
pleasure in time with his thrusts.

Eventually, they cum in unison, the knight spilling his seed deep in the   
witch's womb as her passage pulses around him, eager to extract every   
drop of Ivan's essence, Nina throwing her head back as she screams her   
pleasure to the heavens like a wolf howling at the moon.

However, her scream of pleasure soon turns to one of pain, Nina's orgasm   
having shattered the concentration that was maintaining the spell upon   
Ivan's manhood, and as the knight glances down, he notices his member   
still hilted in her depths, now back to its normal size, stretching her   
passage to the point that trickles of blood are seeping out around his   
shaft.

She's now almost painfully tight around his overly sensitive member, but   
she's clearly in far greater pain as he cries out, "So-sorry!" and makes   
to pull out.

Wrapping her legs around his waist best she can, she protests, "NO, just   
hold still!" and as he pulls her into a hug, the pinkette grits her   
teeth and sobs against his chest as she endures the pain and tries to   
relax enough to let him pull out without fearing he'll turn her inside   
out.

Eventually, the searing pain in Nina's soar snatch reduces to a dull   
ache and she allows Ivan to pull out. Shifting her to a princess carry   
and not bothering to retrieve his clothes or armor from where he left   
them, Ivan carries her inside, ducking his head on account of the low   
ceiling, whispering comfortingly, "I'm so so sorry for hurting you."

Suppressing a grimace, she assures him, "No, it was my fault. I wasn't   
thinking straight in the moment and failed to tie off my spell properly,   
leaving it tied to me having enough concentration to maintain it. That   
the spell merely came undone at the worst possible moment instead of   
hitting me with debilitating backlash is actually quite fortunate."

"Still, I feel responsible." replies Ivan, remorse clear in his tone.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can aply some healing salve to my   
tender nethers." replies Nina, squirming enough in his grip to prompt   
him to sit her down. Shivering slightly at the cold air in her hut now   
that she doesn't have Ivan's body heat to keep her warm, she scurries to   
a cabinet to retrieve a clay jar she hands to Ivan before leading him   
into her bedroom, the tall man having to kneel to avoid bumping his head   
in the smaller room, the cold helping her ignore the ache in her loins   
long enough to make the transition as quick as possible.

Climbing on her bed and burrowing her face against her pillow and quilt   
in an effort to reduce the heat she's losing to the environment, she   
pushes her rear high in the air to give Ivan easy access to her precious   
place to apply the medicine.

Opening the jar and finding the thick cream within to be nearly ice   
cold, Ivan coats his hands in the healing salve and vigorously rubs them   
together, doing his best to bring the concoction to at least body   
temperature, his little lover's reaction to the cold having not gone   
unnotice.

Placing his hands upon Nina's pale half-moons and deciding being   
clinical about the situation wouldn't be appropriate, Ivan gently   
massages the salve into the witch's cute, little rump, eliciting a soft   
moan from her throat in the process. Continuing his ministrations, he   
works his way down her thighs, coating not only the inside and back, but   
the front and outside as well, Nina practically purring under his touch.

It's only when he's done treating everything remotely adjacent to her   
injury that Ivan slips his index finger, a fresh coat of friction heated   
cream on it in Nina's passage, the callused digit rubbing over the torn   
remains of her maidenhead and reaching deep enough to tickle her cervix,   
but he doesn't stop there. Adding a second finger, the two digits   
combined about as thick as his cock had been at its smallest, he   
proceeds to stimulate her every carnal nerve, both to ensure the   
medicine reaches every bit of injured tissue, but also wanting to bring   
the little witch pleasure to exceed the pain he caused her, and if the   
moans that are clearly audible despite her face being buried in her   
pillow are any indicator, he's succeeding.

Eventually, she pushes herself up on all fours and cries out in need,   
"Please, mount me and rut me like a wild dog would a bitch in heat!"

"Are you sure?" asks Ivan, somewhat taken aback by the forcefulness and   
suddenness of her demand, "You seemed in rather extreme pain not long   
ago."

"The salve acts quick, you've gone far beyond what's needed to heal my   
abused passage and are just driving me crazy with your touch! Now, fuck   
me like a whore before I chop it off, use my magic to preserve it, and   
keep it as my new favorite toy!"

Not sure if she's serious, but not wanting to take the risk and rather   
aroused by her sudden wanton lust, Ivan places his hands on her hips and   
sinks himself within her depths once more, amazed by how easily she now   
accepts his full girth and length without even a hint of the earlier   
pain, and before long, he is pistoning into her with as much vigor as he   
had employed by the hot springs, her rosy lockes cascading over her   
lovely backside.

Getting an idea and not slowing in the least, Ivan gives his hands a   
fresh coating of the salve before proceeding to massage his lovely,   
little lady's back before reaching under to do the same to her trim   
tummy and flat chest, getting a particularly strong response as he rolls   
Nina's nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Before long, the pair reach another shared climax, Nina's cry of   
exaltation to any gods who'll listen uninterrupted this time as she   
trembles like a leaf in the breeze, the massive member in her womanhood   
and the large hands on her chest the only things preventing her from   
collapsing bonelessly upon her quilt.

When the afterglow finally fades away, Nina turns around to face her   
lover, a sleepy smile on her face as she declares, "That was amazing!"   
and snuggles against his chest. "It's quite late, and there'll be many   
more monsters out there, how about you spend the night."

Feeling tired himself, Ivan replies, "That sounds nice." and with some   
careful maneuvering, they manage to shift positions so Ivan is laying on   
Nina's bed, the small cot barely long and wide enough for his torso as   
his limbs hang off, Nina nestled atop him, and the quilt draped over   
them.

Noticing the nearly comical mismatch of size between her lover and her   
bed, Nina lets out a sound halfway between a giggle and a yawn as she   
comments, "Sorry, I really didn't think I'd ever be sharing my bed with   
another, much less someone of your stature, so I never bothered with   
anything bigger."

"Quite alright," replies Ivan, wrapping his arms around the tiny witch,   
"Just gives me an excuse to hug you all night long." With that, he   
places a kiss upon her forehead and the pair are soon both fast asleep.


End file.
